


Blizzard

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is stuck in the Guild Hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- I don’t own it  
> Author’s Note -- Happy holidays, 2014. Written for the fandom_stocking community.

XXX

Lucy stared out the frosted window. She couldn’t believe the amount of snow falling down. She might have to stay all night inside the Guild Hall. Lucy cast a look around; well at least she wouldn’t be alone if she did. Canna was drinking in a corner. Erza was talking to Mirajane. Natsu was involved in some sort of card games.

Lucy wished she were better at cards. As good as she felt in the Guild, Lucy wondered if she should learn some of the past-times that happened within the hall. It might help to cement more friendships. Cards might be the way to go. It looked like fun.

Ambling over, Lucy sat next to Natsu, planning to watch the game. He nudged her. 

“You want to take Gray’s place?” Natsu asked.

“I’m not sure how to play. Can you explain the rules?” Lucy asked.

Natsu spewed them out so fast, Lucy had no hope of following it on the first try. She was about to ask him to repeat it when he suddenly stopped. “You don’t usually play cards with us. You normally go home around now.”

“Have you seen that blizzard?” She jerked a thumb at the window.

“Oh…that’s probably where Gray is.” Natsu chuckled.

“You don’t think…” Lucy wondered why she hadn’t thought of that before. Gray loved the cold. Where else would he be? He wouldn’t be out on the front lawn, would he?

Natsu nodded, his pink hair flopping. He jumped up from the table and ran to the door. Lucy followed him, fearing the worse: Gray outside playing in the snow in his boxers.

When Natsu flung open the door, it was worse than Lucy imagined. Gray was building his own image in ice and snow. He wore absolutely nothing but his necklace and neither did the snowman. She was impressed and horrified at the same time.

“Gray, you idiot! Put your pants on!” Natsu bellowed, chasing after his friend and rival.

Lucy knew she shouldn’t watch the fight, but if she were going to be stuck at the hall, why shouldn’t she be entertained? She beckoned for Mirajane to come watch. It wouldn’t take long for Erza to stamp them both and that would be just as entertaining. All in all, not a bad way to pass a blizzard.


End file.
